


The Best Gift Ever Given

by ourdreamsrealized



Series: Birthday Prompt AUs - 2016 [5]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Proposal, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Proposals, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Thomas proposes to you on your birthday.





	The Best Gift Ever Given

**Author's Note:**

> 5/15. Another short one, but it is sweet.
> 
> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

You stared down at the adorable man on his knees before you. His dark eyes were doe-like, holding his love for you, his question, and a hint of determination. 

You knew he wanted this more than anything, wanted you more than anything, and you weren’t giving him an answer right away because you just wanted to stay in this moment for a while. You wanted to etch the way he was gazing up at you into your mind, memorize the exact notes his voice had taken when he asked, “Will you be my wife?”

But when you noticed the lines of his face begin to fall and the resolve in his brown orbs falter, you realized you could not take your time any longer. 

You joined him on the floor, your arms going to wrap around his neck as his palms found the small of your back, and pressed a kiss to his eyelid, “Yes, my love.”

His hold on you tightened, and he buried his head into the crook of your neck. 

“Thank you.”

“No, Thomas,” you hummed against his cheek. “Thank you.”

He was the best birthday gift ever given to you.


End file.
